Did You Love Me?
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: A girl's mother runs away from an abusive household.  The girl wonders if her mother ever loved her because she left her with her very abusive father.


I don't own Kim Possible.

A little girl was cowering in the corner, watching her father scream at her mother. Her blonde hair was neatly combed back, but her face was a wreck, but yet, still pretty. Her blue eyes were swelled with tears and her cheeks were red from all of the tears. She could hear her youngest brothers crying upstairs. Her older brother was with her and also sobbing. He was hugging her and burying his face in her shoulder. However, the girl didn't even hug him back. She just cried silently and watched as her mother was being yelled at yet again. She knew her mother didn't deserve to be treated like this. She was ten after all and she felt that she was pretty smart. She was. Once the hitting started, her brother deserted her and ran up the stairs with the three year old twins.

The girl stayed and watched though. She watched her father hit, punch, kick, and threaten her own mother. She had enough of watching this. She wanted it to stop, especially once she saw her mother bleeding. "Stop it daddy, stop it!" She yelled at him and slapped his arm.

"Noelle, you little bitch." Her father, David, said to his daughter. Noelle's anger was quickly changed into fear and she cursed at herself because of her stupidity. What was she thinking? She was already small for a ten year old as it was and her father was over six feet tall. She felt foolish. She was thrown into the wall. Her mother did nothing to stop it. "Tell her she deserved it, Giselle." He said to his wife who looked just like her daughter.

"Noelle, honey, you deserved it." She struggled to say. Noelle could also tell her mother was high; her pupils were taking up most of her iris.

"Tell her why she deserved it." David said.

"You deserved it because you interrupted daddy." Giselle whispered.

"That's right." He laughed at his daughter. He kicked her. Giselle went over and tackled David.

"Stop it, she doesn't deserve it. Noelle, baby, you don't deserve it, you hear me?" She said. She managed to punch David hard in the nose. It started to bleed. "I'm leaving." She stated bluntly.

"Like hell you are!" David yelled at her.

"Oh, I am!" Noelle was afraid; her mother sounded insane. "I am leaving your sorry ass! I can't take it anymore!" Noelle noticed her brothers watching from the stairs. They had calmed down and were kind of watching this whole scene like a television. Noelle didn't blame them; she had watched her father hit Michael the other night and didn't do anything. Giselle then walked out of the house. She didn't even have any money with her, only her bag of cocaine and the clothes on her back.

"Good, leave Giselle. Go fucking leave!" David shouted after her.

"Mommy!" Noelle yelled and chased after her.

"Get the fuck back here!" Her father yelled at her.

For someone who was only ninety five pounds and five foot five, her mother sure could run fast. She kept yelling for her mother to stop. "Take me with you, mommy! Please take me and Michael and Aidan and Aaron with you! Please!" Eventually, Giselle stopped. Noelle smiled, thinking her mother heard her and was waiting for her. However, her mother had gotten into some stranger's car and the car sped off due to her own mother's orders. "Do you even love me, mommy?" She yelled into the darkness of the street. "Come back…come back." She said and fell to the ground and cried. She knew her father would be coming soon; to maybe take her back and beat her more for running away. This just made her cry more. Her mother was gone, probably forever. So, she ran. She just kept running as fast as she could.

It was getting dark out. Of course it was because the clocks had just changed so it was getting dark at five thirty or even as early as five. Usually those fights didn't break out until eleven because that's when her parents would get home.

Once she couldn't run anymore, she fell to the ground in Go City's central park. She cried and cried until a little girl of about maybe five or six came over to her to see if she was okay. "What's the matter?" She asked. She had her red hair in pigtails and her olive eyes stared down at her. "Daddy, I found someone without her mommy or daddy." She pointed at her.

"Oh, you did Kimmie Cub." The girl's father said.

"Look daddy, she's crying. Did she not wanna come here on vacation too?" The girl asked.

"I don't think so." Her father said. Noelle looked up at the man.

"Oh, Noelle!" She started crying again. It was her father. How did he even find her? She thought she had lost him. Or was she that predictable?

"I'm assuming she's you're daughter?" The man asked her father.

"Yes, she is." David said and helped Noelle up gently. "Sorry if she caused you any trouble."

"Oh, no, she didn't." The man assured. "How come she's so upset?" He asked, noticing the bruises on her arms. Noelle had forgotten to put on a jacket over her short sleeved shirt and she was freezing. She was surprised when David put his jacket over her.

"Oh, her mother left us about three days ago. She's just taking it hard." David said, putting on his friendly but you have to feel sorry for me because my wife left act.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The man said. "Hope things work out for you."

"Thanks." David said. "Come on, sweetie, your brothers are waiting for you at home." He pulled her gently along. Noelle turned behind her and locked eyes with the six year old girl. Noelle could tell the girl wasn't fooled by her father one bit. But she didn't have a choice but to walk in the opposite direction with her own father.

Noelle was violently slapped across the cheek when she got home. She didn't cry though. She didn't want to be like her mother. She realized she had to be strong. She was probably going to be her father's new punching bag, she could tell. Noelle was sent up to her room. Her father slammed the door. She hoped her other brothers were okay. She was wishing that her oldest brother who was away at college was home because when he was home, nobody hit her and her mother wasn't hit as much. And when he was there, her father was nice to her, well, relative to how he had been treating her.

She was told to go to bed. He had said, "Go to bed you little fuck." Fuck. She didn't even know what that word meant, but her father said that a lot. He also said many other words that were bad. She wouldn't have known they were bad if her oldest brother, Henry didn't tell her. She missed him a lot. She hadn't seen him in months. She didn't blame him for not coming back.

Noelle looked out the window. In her room though, she could only see the other window of the apartment building next to hers. She saw a man of about maybe thirty staring at her. She knew he could see the bruises on her face. He had glasses and dark hair. She knew he was worrying about her, so she opened her window too because she saw his was. "Don't worry about me." She shouted to him.

"How can I not?" Was his reply.

"Just…forget about me. I'll be okay, I promise. And I don't wanna go to a foster family."

"Well, okay…"

"Besides, I'll call my brother and tell him to come get me."

"All right…" He trailed. She then closed her window and pulled the curtains over the window.

She never called her brother. Four months later, Michael did right before it was too late.

_I know this wasn't that good, but I just felt like uploading it to see what you thought. If you didn't guess, Noelle is Shego, Michael is Mego, Henry is Hego and Aidan and Aaron are Wego. The man and the red headed girl was Dr. Possible and Kim on a trip in Go City. The man with the glasses could be anyone. You could say it's Drakken, but when I wrote it, i didn't intentionally make it him. Please review :D_


End file.
